User talk:Ninja-squirrel5
what!!!! The image's name is YellowDancing_man.gif and can be add to your page if you add File:YellowDancing_man.gif with brackets around it ( [ ). Or if you're really confused by what I just said, you can go to the top of this page, click edit and copy this image's code: . 05:35, March 11, 2012 (UTC) thanks bug! (Ninja-squirrel5 13:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC)) you got Clone phase 2. I will try to make its profile. GGD 02:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry sorry, something weird happened to me computer last night. (thanks for clone phase II) (Ninja-squirrel5 12:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC)) ** Copy and paste that then i will put any music you want ok Ok sure just give me a sec. It's cool http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Googlydoe/Lego_Star_Wars_Sign_Ups /Character_Extras Your welcome :) When I was looking at the Lego Star Wars sign-up sheet, I randomly found and clicked on your username. I read your profile and it said in one of your userboxes"This user believes the scientific fact that Video Gamer1(ME!) is awesome." What's up with that?--Video Gamer1 21:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) So does that mean we're brothers in Ill I Noiseness? :P ¤ вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу ¤ Alright, that works. :P ¤ вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу ¤ Well it's a relatively large state, so I doubt it. I'm from Rolling Meadows. ¤ вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу ¤ Well I guess we haven't met then. :P ¤ вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу ¤ ???? What do you mean I'm too epic for words? is it that i don't go on wiki chat much? Coo-coo cartoon 21:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello! --TheThing49 02:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) test testing my new signature true ninjas eat waffles i like your song. who is it by?--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, IronSniper 00:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Signature 00:03, April 19, 2012 (UTC)}} Re:Admin From Brickipedia:Administrators:Administrators must be very active and dedicated users, who would benefit from the extra tools. If you think that you are the right choice for the administrative position, you may request it a Brickipedia:User rights/Requests. As a rule of thumb, most administrators should already have access to the rollback feature and/or the patroller rights. If your RfA passes, then your account will have administrator rights added to it by a bureaucrat. Administrators must also have a bare minimum of 1000 edits, and at least two months on the wiki. Warn Those categories are false. -- 00:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) -- 01:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:45, April 24, 2012 (UTC)}} Newsletter Are you still on my wiki? Googlydoe 04:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) hey is it you awesome pythor? hey are you awesome pythor from the lego message boards????? no, I'm ninja squirrel5 from the messageboards, I created ben. who are you one the messageboards? im samed5. i was wondering because of the schatten page that was created. my friend awesome pythor made schatten on the mbs. Ninjago :) Can i join your Custom Ninjago theme? i have a set for it Custom:Ninjago Dojo Can i help you and Mat96 with the them [Lordgarmadon66 Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter THANKS FOR THE USER BOW ABOUT ME! o-D CYCLOPS SMILE! who are you? are you from the lego messageboards, or from brickipedia? knight, is it you? I'm the ninja who eats acorns! (talk) Newsletter Newsletter hey Ninja-squirrel5 how are you doing. why haven't seen you on chat lately. just checking what you were doing right now Mr.Emboar (talk) 19:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) from: Mr.Emboar, Kirby,shaggy,and Kat Fisco hi ninja-squirrel5 how you doing i am very bored are you able to play today.well if you can't i really can't access my account so if you can help me tell me or call me hey ninja-squirrel5 can you get me another yellow dancing man.also i was wondering if you could play just call me if you can. signed by: Mr.Emboar,kat fisco,shaggy,and of course kirby thank you for the yellow dancing men Ninja-squirrel5. saturday does sounds good. should i bring anything along with me? you should call me. Did you know that kirby is sixteen lbs. alone. well i see you at your house. bye If you are on brickipedia now join the chat. if not now maybe later. my dad says to put more yellow dancing men on my page if that's not any trouble for you. yeah he does. kirby has grown a lot since the last time you saw him.cats are very lazy am i right? happy easter if you celebrate that holiday and if not happy whaateveeer holiday you do celebrate. for your information i do know what Easter celebrates. Easter celebrates the rebirth of Jesus. What made you so sure that i didn't know what easter celebrates.tell me if this title is weird The Never Ending Story. the movie ends. what the point of calling it the never ending story if it ends. i am going to end this off with a joke. tell me if it funny. mom:Hey kids i brought some cookies.kids:cookies,cookies!!!!random kid: i like trains.train: vroommm. mom: now do you like trains.random kid:no i like mountains.mountains: smash.mom:now do you like mountains.random kid:no i like cookies.cookie:squish. this joke is endless. the point of the joke is that everything the random kid like it falls on him or shoot him. sorry for the very long message. sincerely, Mr.Emboar did you really find that joke funny.and TELL THE TRUTH BYE please send some yellow dancing men on to LegoFanatic101 if he wants any. i don't know he or she so trust me on this.this is safe to do bye hey ninja guess what? i just won the lucky edit award. yay for me Can you play today i just felt like asking. and if you can play should i bring my wii stuff.all of the cats are sleeping by me. Bye hi. do you think you could help me build a castle for the sandwich fair because i am not doing very well. Bye HI I found some instuructions for the castle. which cat do you like the best. A.Kirby B.Shaggy or C. Kat Fisco